Olitz for the Win
by angelasmith101
Summary: One-shots of Olitz. Recommendations welcome!


"Livvie! Baby I'm home!" Fitz set down his briefcase and closed the door behind him. When he didn't hear his wife Olivia respond immediately, he frowned and called out for her again.  
"Olivia?"  
He heard the patter of her feet and smiled when she turned into the foyer of their beautiful Vermont home. Fitzgerald and Olivia Grant, former First Couple, had moved into the Vermont countryside soon after his second term ended. Their two children, Tommy and Maya, were visiting Fitz's mom in Santa Barbara, leaving them alone for some much needed mommy-daddy time.  
"Hey baby," Liv greeted him warmly. "How was the interview?"  
He opened his arms immediately and she stepped right into them.  
"Mmmmm. No work talk." He slid his hands down her back and took a cheek of her denim-covered ass in each hand. Fitz reveled in the way she moaned and arched into him.  
"Well then, I think I have something else that might interest you." She reached back to grab his hands and while biting her lip coyly, pressed some type of cloth into his hand before running off back down the hall way.  
Confused, Fitz looked at his palm to discover she had given him a black lace thong. Rubbing the crotch between two of his fingers, he felt the dampness of the material.  
"I'm coming after that ass, Liv!" He yelled out, grinning devilishly as he made to follow her up the stairs.  
"I would hope so, Daddy!" she sassed back.  
When Fitz entered their bedroom, he found her sitting on the bed demurely, as if she hadn't just handed him a thong that'd been pressed against her wet sex just moments before. He reached up to remove his tie but what paused when she walked towards him, chiding gently, "Uh uh uh. I put it on, I take it off."  
When she reached up to undo his tie, his hands immediately found their resting place upon her shapely hips.  
"I love you," he told her gently.  
"I know," she smirked, moving to unbutton his shirt. "And I love you more."  
Growing impatient, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.  
"Not possible," he growled while moving in to kiss the cleavage spilling out of her black lace bra. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. When she dug her nails into his scalp, he returned the sting with a sharp yet gentle bite to her nipple. They continued their little game until Fitz made his way up her neck. He felt the primal need to mark her and so he bit and sucked until he reached her ear.  
Liv's moans and whimpers spurred him on and he continued nibbling on her earlobe as he unzipped her tight jean shorts. Although he had the evidence of her lack of clothing in his trouser pocket, the sight of her bare mound against the denim still caused him to grow even harder.  
Lower himself to his knees, he pushed her shorts all the way down her legs and helped her stepped out of them. Eye level with her womb, his thoughts drifted to the third child he planned to put there soon. He felt a tug on his hair and looked up at his gorgeous wife.  
"Are you going to think about it all day, or are you going to give me something to work with?"  
Fitz smirked. "Hands and knees, baby." He slapped her ass cheek just hard enough to make it sting and watched as she yelped and moved into position.  
Fitz took a moment to compose himself and removed his belt slowly. Leaning over her, he made sure the belt was in her line of sight as he kissed her neck. He felt the shiver that went through her body and whispered in her ear, "I don't think you've been naughty enough tonight for that type of spanking."  
When Olivia released a whimper, Fitz couldn't tell if it was one of relief or disappointment, and that alone had him rushing to remove his pants and boxers.  
Leaning over her back once more, he inserted his middle finger into her warm, wet center and groaned when she reached back to stroke him simultaneously. He eased in another finger and continued stroking her until he felt her juices start to run down his hand. Fitz then broke her grip on his hardened length and positioned it at her entrance.  
"Are you ready for me, sweet baby?" he asked, knowing she was.  
She moaned in the affirmative and he slapped her ass again, hard.  
"Use your words, Olivia. I want to hear you."  
"Yes Fitz! God dammit!"  
He surged into her in one thrust, causing them both to cry out. Fitz held himself still out of fear of releasing too early, but he still felt Olivia pulsing around him.  
"Baby please move," she whined.  
Never able to deny her anything, he started thrusting into her gently. Her pussy was so warm and wet that he knew he wouldn't last long. He reached his hand around her to rub her clit and latched on to the sensitive spot by her ear. After a few moments, she started to quiver and tighten around him.  
Thrusting harder, he took them both over the edge as he released his seed deep inside of her. They collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting roughly and riding out the high. Fitz maneuvered them under the covers and moved a hand to caress her ass.  
"You okay?" he wanted to make sure he hadn't been too rough with her.  
Liv giggled and kissed his chest. "I'm fine, baby. You gave me exactly what I wanted."  
Ever the concerned husband, he checked again. "You're sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure. I'm perfect."  
Yes you are, he thought, folding her tighter in his arms before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
